


Обычный мир

by winni_w



Category: Fringe, Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агенты паранормального подразделения ФБР убивают преступника. И кто их теперь защитит в суде?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обычный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

\- И что теперь?  
Оливия посмотрела на живописно раскуроченное бездыханное тело. Приступ ярости наградил ее не только трупом, но и головной болью. Агент встряхнула кисти рук, те ныли после мощного всплеска ауры.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Питер. - Бежать в Аргентину?  
\- Не получится, - вздохнула Оливия. - Вон наши.  
Воющая сиреной машина загородила выход из закутка, наполовину забитого мусором. Окроплённая багровыми брызгами и расцвеченная всполохами красно-синего маячка, гора мусора превратилась в жуткую пародию на рождественскую ёлку.  
\- Гм, - Питер обвел взглядом сплошные стены красного кирпича.  
\- Вот именно, - мрачно сказала Оливия. - Но он не должен был трогать тебя.  
\- В который раз ты?.. - начал Питер, но тут набежали копы.  
Их вжали в январский снег. Мир уронился набок, теперь Оливия видела лицо Питера, обрезанное двумя плоскостями - белым снегом снизу и черным рукавом копа сверху. Любимый был сплющен и прекрасен.  
\- ...спасаешь меня? - договорил Питер.  
\- Не считала, - ответила Оливия уже в автозаке, куда их грубо закинули стражи порядка, перед этим "случайно" постучав схваченными преступниками по разным поверхностям. Оливия ощупала языком зубы. Все на месте. Ушибленные скулы ныли.  
\- Главное, спокойно, - улыбнулся ее напарник, из его губы шла кровь. - У меня и в Чикаго есть связи.  
\- Кто, например?  
\- Например, мой тезка.

***

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Алисия, вчитываясь в полицейские протоколы. - На вас была кровь, зато никакого применения оружия, ваши пистолеты оставались в ваших кобурах. И что же случилось?  
\- Понятия не имеем, мы просто зашли в переулок, а этот человек бац! и взорвался, - жизнерадостно откликнулся Питер.  
Алисия подняла голову и с каменным лицом принялась разглядывать подозреваемых. Оливия отметила тщательно ухоженные темные волосы и бежевый костюм. На безымянном пальце у их адвоката блестело кольцо с бриллиантами. В камеру для переговоров она зашла, стуча по кафелю высоченными шпильками. Оливия покосилась на свои ботинки с плоской подошвой. Их заслоняли лежавшие на коленях руки с неровно обкусанными ногтями, сейчас украшенные стальными наручниками. Да уж, железо - не бриллианты.  
От их адвоката просто несло богатством и рафинированной жизнью в мегаполисе. Оливия проглотила смешок. Радоваться было нечему, но она представила, как на эту холеную даму нападает, к примеру, человек-дикобраз. Агент все же хрюкнула, заслонясь блондинистой челкой.  
\- Взорвался, - повторила Алисия, изящно воздев бровь.  
\- Да! - с готовностью кивнул Питер. - Мы понятия не имеем, что произошло!  
\- Хорошо, - адвокат снова глянула в свою папочку. - Агенты ФБР с очень высокими степенями допуска к информации, составляющей государственную тайну. Доступ для меня, конечно, невозможен.  
\- Невозможен, - подтвердил Питер.  
\- И как, вы думаете, я могу что-то сделать? - желчно спросила Алисия.  
\- Для того мы вас и наняли, чтобы вы думали сами!  
Алисия воздела бровь еще выше. Оливия восхитилась этой аристократичной мимикой.  
\- Спасибо, но наша фирма предпочитает не связываться с ФБР, - твердо проговорила адвокат. - Я передам мужу от вас привет.

***

В чашке кружился черный водоворот, кофейная пена жалась по краям. Алисия тщательно размешивала сахар, задумчиво глядя на тонкую папочку перед ней. Бежевый пластик просто дышал угрозой. Во-первых, разве агенты ФБР не предпочли бы самостоятельно разобраться в своих внутренних передрягах? Во-вторых, дело наполнено необъяснимыми совпадениями - верный признак, что существенную часть информации замалчивают. Еще в кино случается подобное. Да, эти двое словно выпали из сериала "Секретные материалы", нежно любимого Алисией за Духовны и очевидную невозможность. Это вам не баталии юристов. Инопланетяне? Ха. Попробуйте убедите трусливого свидетеля, что ему надо заявить против мафиози. Вот это - битва. А не воображаемые зеленые человечки под ванной.  
"И где же ФБР?" - спросила себя Алисия. - "Пора бы уже игрокам другой команды начать шантаж защитника".  
Она обвела взглядом итальянское кафе. Небольшие столики, красные в клеточку скатерти, милые деревенские безделушки. Чистота и уют. За соседним столом парочка девушек держалась за руки. Алисия улыбнулась воспоминаниям из далекой юности. Навстречу ей шел официант с дежурной улыбкой и подносом, полным тарелок. Солнце пятнило квадраты на кафеле. В окнах ясно виднелось здание суда.  
Спагетти не добрались до столиков - разлетелись по всему залу. Официант еще только падал на пол, когда из его шеи брызнул красный фонтан, заливая чистый пол. Тело грохнулось о землю, голова отделилась от него и покатилась к Алисии. Но та не смотрела на страшный мяч - все внимание приковал огромный монстр, возникший из воздуха посреди кафе. Отдаленно он походил на человека - на сгорбленного бодибилдера, из спины и рук которого торчали длинные иглы дикобраза. Из-под скатерти столика, под которым уже мышкой спряталась Алисия, обзор открывался неважный. Впрочем, миссис Флоррик, вцепившись в сумку, не жаловалась на отсутствие интересных зрелищ. Ей хватало и вида толстых ножищ, заросших иглами и черным волосом.  
В кафе воцарилась тишина: видимо, народ успел разбежаться или попрятаться по углам.  
Когтистые лапы потоптались секунду на месте, размазывая макароны по полу. Алисия задержала дыхание: учует? Не учует? Голова официанта стыло таращилась на нее. Ручейки крови растекались тонкими щупальцами из-под неровно оборванной плоти. Алисия уткнула лицо в сумку, сдерживая тошноту.  
И тут чудовище затопало по полу, прямо к ней. Когти на лапах клацали по кафелю, иглы покачивались, шкрябая пол и ножки столиков. "Все", - оцепенела Алисия.  
Ножищи вдруг разбежались и прыгнули. Алисия услышала звон разбитого стекла и многоголосый крик на улице. Она выдохнула. Подождав немного, цапнула папочку со стола и на четвереньках быстро поползла к подсобке. Не одна она была такой умной, вместе с ней к выходу ломанулись еще пятеро. Все вместе они выпали шпротами во внутренний дворик.  
Алисия пришла в себя через полчаса, уже дома, обнимая прижатые к груди колени, сидя на крышке унитаза. "Так, разжалась, - сказала она себе, - быстро разжалась и начала думать". Алисия опустила ноги на пол и стала разминать холодные руки.  
Итак, агенты ФБР работали с паранормальными явлениями. Кто знает, что таит в своих подвалах госбезопасность? Примем монстра как данность, раз уж такое произошло, и не будем пытаться объяснить. Может быть, "дикобраз" появился сам по себе - но время подгадано так удачно, что не может быть совпадением. Значит, Алисию пытались убить или, как минимум, запугать. Вот это звучит очень логично. Она зло сцепила зубы. Значит, какой вывод?  
"Больше никогда не буду смотреть "Секретные материалы".

***

Калинда не зря получала свою зарплату. В то время как прокуратура пыталась возбудить дело по обвинению федеральных агентов в убийстве невинного человека, раз за разом натыкаясь на стену секретности, мисс Шарма нашла свидетеля. Она позвонила Алисии, когда та еще не успела уйти на работу, и попросила срочно приехать на место преступления – свидетельница жила поблизости.  
Алисия смотрела на крайне сутулую старую деву в розовой кофточке, ковылявшую к столу с чашкой чая для гостьи. В доме все пропахло кошками, и миссис Флоррик морщилась, вспоминая свое первое дело в «Стерн, Локхарт и Гарднер».  
\- Мисс Овсом, расскажите нам еще раз, пожалуйста, что вы видели, - произнесла Калинда, когда свидетельница уселась на свой стул.  
\- Ну, я видела немногое, - запищала мисс. - Я как раз, понимаете, поливала свои цветы разведенным навозом, понимаете, там нужно соблюдать строгие пропорции, чуть ошибешься, и можно сжечь корни...  
\- Мисс, прошу вас ближе к делу, - негромко сказала Калинда.  
\- Ах да, простите, - спохватилась старая дева. - Я увидела в окно, что в тупик забежал мужчина. Потом принеслись эти двое...  
\- Кто именно? - уточнила Алисия.  
\- Мужчина и женщина, оба в черных пальто. Женщина блондинка, а про мужчину ничего не знаю, он был в шапке, я не разглядела.  
\- Хорошо. Что было дальше?  
\- А дальше был ужас! - кошатница дрожащими руками принялась вынимать платок из кармана розовой кофточки.  
Алисия переглянулась с Калиндой. Она уже начала было думать, что от свидетельницы толку не будет. Что, если она и в суде начнет рассказывать про свой навоз и цветочки? К тому же не факт, что она расскажет что-то полезное. Но Калинда успокаивающе кивнула, и Алисия снова повернулась к свидетельнице.  
\- Ох, дальше было такое! Я даже уронила лейку, представляете, и эта гадость вся разлилась по полу, и мою Мурочку пришлось отмывать, отмывала целый час, боже мой, все в говне, все в говне!..  
\- Мисс Овсом, - твердо произнесла Калинда. Алисия закашлялась, скрывая смех, и прикрыла рот ладонью.  
\- Ой, простите, - смутилась старая дева и высморкалась в батистовый платочек от нахлынувших чувств. - Ну, так вот. Первый мужчина кинулся на другого, который был в черном пальто. Потом нападавший этак отпрыгнул назад, повернулся вокруг. И я смотрю - а у него вся грудь, вот как птичья клетка раскрытая! И оттуда кровь, кровь! И она так по пакетам фонтаном! Господи!  
\- А что делали мистер Бишоп и мисс Данем в этот момент? – задала вопрос Алисия.  
\- Кто? – переспросила женщина.  
\- Те двое в черных пальто, – уточнила Калинда.  
\- Ну, женщина просто стояла и смотрела, а мужчина прыгнул к ней и схватил за плечи.  
\- И? – не выдержала Алисия паузы.  
\- И все, - кротко сказала мисс. - Тело на землю упало. Потом тут же полицейские приехали, те двое даже пошевелиться не успели, их тут же арестовали. А потом приехала труповозка...  
\- Спасибо, мисс Овсом, - что было дальше, Алисия и так знала из протокола.  
Калинда посмотрела на нее, выразительно подняв бровь.

***

В комнату для переговоров Алисия входила с опаской. Она была уверена, что агенты невиновны, но не знала, как убедить в этом прокуратуру. Вряд ли они поверят сумасшедшей кошатнице. В нормальном мире, в котором Алисия жила еще пару дней назад, люди не взрываются просто так.  
Бишоп и Данем выглядели уставшими. Неудивительно, учитывая, что их допрашивали почти непрерывно с момента задержания.  
\- Я нашла свидетеля, который видел, что вы не убивали жертву, – сказала Алисия, сев на место.  
\- А что он видел? – поинтересовался Питер.  
\- Она. Она видела, как жертва взорвалась, – нехотя произнесла Алисия.  
\- И вы в это верите? – спросил Питер.  
\- Два дня назад не поверила бы, – признала Алисия. – Но после того, как на моих глазах человека убил огромный монстр, похожий на дикобраза…  
\- Человек-дикобраз в Чикаго? – прервала ее взволнованная Оливия и повернулась к Питеру. – Получается, у кого-то осталась сыворотка?  
Алисия открыла рот, чтобы спросить, про какую сыворотку они говорят, но тут за ее спиной лязгнула дверь. Она обернулась.  
На пороге стоял высоченный лысый негр с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Он был одет в строгий костюм и черное пальто.  
\- Агент Данем, мистер Бишоп – на выход, – сказал он, четко выговаривая каждое слово.  
\- Постойте! – воскликнула Алисия. – По какому праву?  
\- Это дело передается в ведение ФБР, – ответил он, и вышел, не говоря ни слова. За ним камеру покинули агенты, с которых прямо за дверью сняли наручники ошарашенные полицейские. Алисия вышла из комнаты последней, все еще не понимая, что произошло.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Флоррик! – крикнул ей с дальнего конца коридора Питер.

***

\- Ну, что скажешь? - Питер протянул Оливии хотдог.  
Та взглянула на серое одеяло зимнего неба, лежащее на крышах. Здание суда высилось перед ними, блестя стеклом и хромом. Мороз пощипывал щеки. А небо слепо взирало на этот мир. Оно собиралось выпотрошить из своего брюха пару тысяч кубов снега, все остальное ему было безразлично.  
\- Почему ты сразу не обратился к нашему шефу? - спросила Оливия.  
Питер смешно скривил губы, думая над ответом.  
\- Наверное, потому что мне захотелось вспомнить, каково это: быть в нормальном мире?  
\- Для этого ты мог просто пригласить меня в кино, - хмыкнула Оливия.  
\- Отлично, - обрадовался Питер. - Пошли в кино?  
\- Ох. Ну, пошли.  
Небо наконец созрело, и на город посыпались крупные белые хлопья, так похожие на мертвых мотыльков.


End file.
